The Reason Why Cinderella Must Go Home Before 12 O'clock At Night
by Cicely Garnetta
Summary: Mengapa Cinderella harus pulang sebelum jam 12 malam? For#IndigoRoseEvent


**The Reason Why Cinderella Must Go Home Before 12 O'clock At Night**

Mengapa Cinderella harus pulang sebelum jam 12 malam? For#IndigoRoseEvent

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Sasuke X Hinata**

 **Genre : Romance/Fantasy**

 **Warning : AU, Fast Plot, OOC, Typo(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Alunan musik yang amat lembut dan manis di pendengaran semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu. Perabotan-perabotan indah nan mahal yang mengisi ruangan tersebut tampaknya amat memanjakan netra semua orang. Ditambah lagi adanya para pangeran yang amat populer, terlebih lagi sang pangeran yang bersurai hitam kelam dengan iris onyxnya yang tajam. Ya, dialah sang _Ice Prince_ , Uchiha Sasuke. Pangeran idaman semua wanita, kecuali untuk Hinata Hyuuga. Heiress muda dari klan Hyuuga, kerabat dekat dengan klan Uchiha. Benar-benar pesta dansa yang hebat.

Malam hari ini tujuan diadakannya pesta dansa adalah untuk memperingati berdirinya Uchiha Corp yang ke-50 tahun ditambah lagi berdirinya serta kerja sama Akatsuki Corp dengan perusahaan besar lainnya yang merupakan sebuah perusahaan dimana tempat putra sulung dari pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Mikoto, yaitu Uchiha Itachi.

Kedua iris rembulan milik Hinata menatap ke sana dan kemari, mencari pemuda bersurai pirang. Namun sayangnya, saat menemukannya pemuda tersebut malah tampak sibuk berdansa di tengah-tengah ruangan bersama pasangannya. Ya, bukan rahasia lagi kalau Namikaze Naruto sudah amat lama menyukai Haruno Sakura. Mendesah kecewa, Hinata bahkan belum sekalipun berdansa dengannya, Namikaze Naruto. Sepertinya memang sia-sia saja Hinata pergi ke sana.

Merapikan gaun yang ia gunakan, Hinata kemudian mulai melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya untuk menjauhi area ruangan _ball room_ yang ramai itu. Sepertinya pergi menyendiri di kebun belakang bukanlah ide yang buruk bagi Hinata. Mungkin saja ia bisa menemukan... sesuatu yang menarik?

Walau... hal menarik itu adalah bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke?

Tentu saja tidak menarik sama sekali bagi Hinata. Gadis itu langsung berjalan berbalik arah, kembali menuju ball room. Berakrab ria dengan orang yang akan 'mati' di tangannya bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Namun, niat Hinata untuk kembali ke ball room gagal karena Sasuke, sang _Ice Prince_ memanggilnya. Sangatlah tidak sopan bila Hinata pura-pura tak tahu dan terus saja berjalan seolah panggilannya hanyalah sebuah angin lewat saja. Dengan berat hati Hinata melangkahkan kedua kakinya mendekati Sasuke yang sedang duduk di pegangan balkon.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-san?" tanya Hinata basa-basi walau kalau boleh jujur ia ingin kabur sekarang juga. Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke kemudian turun dan mulai membuka pintu kayu yang berwarna cokelat mahoni dan mulai memasuki sebuah labirin yang dinding-dindingnya terbuat dari tumbuhan bunga mawar yang amat menawan. Merasa bingung Hinata memutuskan untuk mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam labirin tersebut.

Menolehkan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri, berharap menemukan pemuda yang baru saja memanggilnya dan kini menghilang seenaknya saja, Hinata terus mencarinya. Tak peduli berapa kali ia menemukan sebuah jalan buntu.

"Aku ingin segera membunuhnya." Umpat Hinata lirih. Ia mulai kelelahan. Labirin ini memang sangatlah besar. Luasnya saja lebih daru dua ribu meter persegi, namun ada yang mengatakan bahwa Uchiha Sasuke sudah memperbesar labirin tersebut, membuat Hinata mengumpat kesal dalam hati. Akan susah kalau dia kepergok sedang mengumpat seorang pangeran yang amat digandrungi banyak wanita, maka siap-siap saja... hidup Hinata tak akan lagi aman.

"Sabar... tengah malam masih lama, kau bisa bermain-main dengannya sebentar." Ujar seorang wanita yang perawakannya terlihat seperti wanita paruh baya. Usianya sudah lebih dari seabad namun wajahnya masih terlihat muda seperti ibu-ibu yang baru menikah kemarin. "Kenapa harus tengah malam? Aku bisa membunuhnya kapan pun aku mau." Dengan kesal Hinata mencabuti beberapa helai daun sebagai pelampiasan akan kemarahannya, tak mempedulikan bila jarinya bisa tergores duri-duri dari tanaman tersebut..

"Sayangnya... kau harus membunuhnya saat tengah malam karena dengan begitu akan lebih mudah mengambil jiwanya untuk dimakan." Terang wanita tersebut. Hinata kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Ia harus sabar... karena dengan begitu pangeran pirang itu akan menjadi miliknya, selamanya.

Mendecih pelan, "Kenapa aturannya berbelit-belit?" tanya Hinata tak sabaran. Wanita itu tersenyum misterius. Karena si wanita misterius itu tak segera menjawab, Hinata kembali melangkah menyusuri labirin yang entah akan membawanya kemana. "Karena sifat terburu-buru itu tak baik, Hinata-san." Seketika wanita tersebut menghilang bagai ditelan angin. Mendengus kesal Hinata kembali mencabuti beberapa helai daun untuk meredakan amarahnya.

"Menyebalkan."

.

.

.

"Kau lama." Gumam Sasuke saat ia melihat Hinata yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dengan napas yang sedikit tidak teratur. Sasuke kini berdiri di belakang sebuah air mancur yang tingginya sekitar lima meter serta panjang dan lebar sekitar satu meter dan dua meter. Menghela napas berat, Hinata mencoba untuk bersabar. "Ini labirin yang amat besar Sasuke-san, tentu saja aku kesulitan untuk keluar dari sana. Ditambah lagi aku sering menemukan jalan buntu di sana." Sahut Hinata pelan, mencoba menyembunyikan amarahnya yang siap meledak sewaktu-waktu.

"Mendekatlah." Entah perintah atau permintaan, Hinata hanya diam dan melakukan apa yang Sasuke ucapkan. Meju beberapa langkah, kini jarak keduanya hanya tinggal beberapa senti. Tangan Sasuke kemudian mengelus pelan surai indigo Hinata. Menyematkan sebuah mawar berwarna biru tanpa tangkai ke telinga kiri Hinata.

"Berdansalah denganku, Hinata. Aku tak menerima penolakan." Tangan kanan Sasuke terulur ke hadapan Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata sendiri mengumpat dalam hati karena permintaan dan perintah dari Sasuke rasanya tak ada bedanya. Sedikit bingung sesaat, Hinata tersenyum tipis dan menerima uluran tangan Sasuke.

"Apa musiknya bisa terdengar sampai sini?" tanya Hinata, pasalnya ia tak dapat mendengar musik yang sedari tadi mengalun lembut di dalam ball room.

Menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, karena itu... kita berdansa pelan-pelan saja." Jawab Sasuke lembut. Bahkan ia sampai tersenyum. Hinata tertegun, ia sama sekali tak pernah melihat Sasuke tersenyum sekalipun. Dan ini... apa benar senyuman ini ditujukan pada Hinata?

"A-Ah... baik." Gumam Hinata lirih. Sadar atau tidak pipinya mulai merona. Mereka memang mengikuti gerakan-gerakan yang ada dalam waltz namun karena mereka tidak menggunakan musik maka waltz memakan waktu lebih lama dari yang biasanya. Hinata diam. Sasuke pun juga diam. Hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka.

"Apa kau akan pulang cepat?" Sasuke memandang lekat-lekat kedua iris rembulan milik Hinata. Tersenyum pelan, Hinata lalu menggelengkan kedua kepalanya pelan, "Tidak, kurasa aku akan tinggal di sini lebih lama lagi." Sadar atau tidak Hinata menyeringai tipis mengingat rencana yang akan ia lakukan malam ini.

"Kukira kau itu Cinderella, pulang sebelum jam 12 malam." Ejek Sasuke. Pemuda itu amat ingat bahwa Hinata selalu pulang sebelum jam 12 malam padahal wanita-wanita yang lain akan berdansa hingga fajar tiba.

"Aku tak cocok bila disamakan dengan Cinderella, Sasuke-san." Tanggap Hinata. Sebenarnya ia tertawa dalam hati saat mendengar apa yang baru saja Sasuke katakan. Cinderella, eh? Hinata amat sangat sadar diri bahwa ia tak cocok menjadi Cinderella. Hinata tak sebaik itu, melainkan ia lebih ambisius dan juga mungkin agak sadis bila dibandingkan dengan Cinderella yang _Masochist_. Mana ada Cinderella yang mau berbuat jahat hanya demi keegoisannya sendiri?

"Aku berbeda... dengan Cinderella." Lanjut Hinata kemudian, ia bahkan menambahkan sebuah senyum misterius. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke sama sekali tak menyadarinya sedikit pun. "Aku tak se _Masochist_ itu, Sasuke-san... Terima kasih atas dansa dan juga bunga mawarnya, aku sangat menyukainya." Tepat setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, Hinata langsung menarik tangannya dan pergi menjauhi Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri pun hanya memandang kepergian Hinata tanpa mencegahnya pergi sama sekali.

"Aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu 'kembali'... Hinata."

.

.

.

Sudah jam 12 malam tepat, kini Hinata akan melancarkan aksinya. Membunuh Sasuke. Perlahan-lahan dapat Hinata rasakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang mulai tumbuh di dalam hatinya, makin lama makin besar. Sebentar lagi Hinata akan 'berubah' menjadi jahat dan 'hitam'... Cinderella yang jahat, terdengar amat klise, bukan? Tertawa kecil sebentar Hinata segera mengenakan sebuah topen berwarna putih susu dengan aksen-aksen bunga mawar berwarna emas di pinggir-pinggirnya. Tangan kanan Hinata kini menggenggam sebuah pisau belati berwarna perak yang amat mengkilat dengan gagang berupa sebuah gading.

' _Jangan!'_ lagi-lagi suara itu terdengar lagi dan lagi. Hinata hanya diam dan menyeringai, membiarkan seseorang yang berteriak itu larut dalam kesedihannya.

Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa Hinata baru saja berganti baju. Hinata yang sebelumnya mengenakan gaun berwarna putih hangat simple kini berganti dengan sebuah mini dress berwarna hitam pekat. Mawar biru yang sebelumnya diberi oleh Sasuke masih Hinata kenakan. Entah kenapa... mawar biru itu... Hinata amat menyukainya, sangat menyukainya malah. Apakah ini sebuah racun yang beru saja diberikan oleh Sasuke? Anggap saja seperti itu...

Melangkahkan kakinya yang jenjang itu keluar dari toilet, Hinata langsung menaiki anak-anak tangga dengan cepat. Ia amat yakin bahwa Sasuke berada di lantai paling atas dari gedung ini. Menoleh ke sana dan juga kemari untuk memastikan keadaan, Hinata kembali menaiki anak-anak tangga dengan lebih cepat, ia bahkan nyaris berlari.

"Sebentar lagi... kau akan mati." Hinata terus dan terus saja menggumamkan kalimat itu dalam hatinya sambil menyeringai. Ya, Hinata telah membuat perjanjian dengan seorang 'ibu peri' yang akan memberikannya permintaan bila ia dapat membunuh Sasuke. Tentu saja Hinata mengiyakannya, lagipula bila ia bisa bersama dengan Naruto mengapa tidak?

"Matilah kau..."

.

.

.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke, tetap dengan wajah dan juga nada dinginnya yang terkesan monoton. Tangan kirinya sedang menahan laju pisau belati yang telah dilayangkan oleh Hinata.

"Tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan di sini, Uchiha." Sahut Hinata cepat. Ia kemudian menarik kembali pisau belatinya dengan kasar. Menatap Hinata yang tampaknya sudah 'berubah' Sasuke kemudian menghela napas, "Begitu... setidaknya, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu." Katanya pelan, nyaris berbisik. Tapi Hinata masih dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Katakan saja."

"Aku... tahu kalau kau menyukai Naruto." Ujarnya. Hinata lalu menarik salah satu alisnya, "Lantas... semua orang berhak menyukai seseorang bukan?" tanya Hinata dingin. Tangannya ia eratkan pada gading yang menjadi gagang pisau belati peraknya.

"Dan aku juga tahu, bahwa kau... membuat perjanjian dengan seorang 'ibu peri' Hinata." Tambah Sasuke, kali ini dengan sebuah seringai di wajahnya yang tampan. Merasa kaget, Hinata bahkan tak dapat mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun walau pun ia ingin.

Melihat pertahanan Hinata yang maik lemah dengan cepat Sasuke langsung merebut pisau belati perak tersebut dari tangan Hinata. "Berpalinglah dari Naruto lalu... lihatlah diriku. Aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu... karena itu, pertama-tama aku harus membunuhnya."

"A-Apa... maksudmu?" tanya Hinata terbata. Ia langsung mencoba merebut kembali pisau belati tersebut dari tangan Sasuke sayangnya dengan sigap dan enteng Sasuke menghalaunya.

Melihat keadaan yang makin memburuk, si wanita kemudian langsung melesat ke arah Sasuke, "Akan kubunuh kau... UCHIHA SASUKE!" dalam satu gerakan cepat si wanita langsung menggores lengan kanan Sasuke, sehingga jas yang ia gunakan sobek sedikit. Kembali, si wanita melancarkan beberapa gerakan cepat yang langsung ditepis oleh Sasuke. Sedangkan Hinata merasa tubuhnya melemas hingga tanpa ia sadari ia jatuh terduduk.

"Aku yang akan membunuhmu, jalang!" umpat Sasuke. Pemuda itu kemudian mendadak menghilang. Si wanita yang kaget tanpa disadarinya Sasuke sudah bersiap menusuknya dari belakang. Sayangnya si wanita yang segera menyadarinya langsung menghindar secepat mungkin yang ia bisa. "Sialan kau." Umpat si wanita kemudian.

"Heh... lihat ini, jalang!" Sasuke kemudian mengangkat pisau belati itu tinggi-tinggi. Pisau belati yang sebelumnya berwarna perak kini berubah menjadi warna emas. Kaget dengan perubahan warna tersebut si wanita langsung ditusuk oleh Sasuke tepat di bagian jantungnya.

"Kau pikir... ini bisa membunuhku?" tanya si wanita dengan nada mengintimidasi walau kini dadanya telah tertusuk dan mengeluarkan banyak darah. "Kau pikir belati ini terbuat dari apa? Aku telah mencampurkannya dengan abu suci sebelumnya, dasar siluman. Setelah kau membunuhku... kau juga akan membunuh Hinata juga kan?" Kaget dengan penuturan Sasuke, tubuh Hinata kembali melemas dan air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Menutup wajah ayunya dengan kedua tangannya, Hinata mencoba menahan tangisnya akan tindakan bodoh dan cerobohnya yang telah melukai Sasuke.

Sedetik kemudian tubuh si wanita langsung menghilang dan digantikan dengan pasir-pasir yang bertebaran terkena angin malam. Mendengar suara sesenggukan Sasuke langsung mendekati Hinata dan membawanya ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Terdengar permintaan maaf dari Hinata yang selalu diulang-ulangnya dengan nada yang amat menyesal.

"Kau kembali Hinata." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada lembut saat menyadari adanya perubahan sifat yang terjadi pada Hinata..

"Hm... _tadaima_ , Sasuke-san." Sahut Hinata. Ia kemudianmenghapus air matanya dengan cepat. Membalas pelukan Sasuke, Hinata lalu menyamankan diri dengan meletakkan kepalanya di dada bisang Sasuke.

" _Okaeri_ , Hime."

" _Gomenne_... aku... sebelumnya aku ingin menghentikan 'dia' tapi..."

"Aku tahu... kau akan menyukaiku." Ucap Sasuke, myela kalimat Hinata yang belum tuntas. "Uhm... se-sebenarnya aku..."

"Ayo kita pulang, Hime." Kembali, lagi-lagi Sasuke menyela kalimat Hinata, membuat sang empu menggembungkan kedua pipinya sebagai pertanda bahwa ia sedang kesal. Tertawa pelan Sasuke mengecup pelan dahi Hinata yang tertutupi oleh poninya.

"Ayo kita pulang ke..."

"Rumah kita." Ucap keduanya bersamaan. Terkekeh pelan, mereka berdua kemudian pergi dari sana dan... melupakan hal buruk yang baru saja terjadi dan mulai menatap masa depan mereka berdua bersama.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

 **...END...**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**  
 **A/N :** Fanfic pertama dengan pairing SasuHina yang didesikasikan untuk Event Indigo Rose. Maaf banget kalo ini gaje, abal, dan membuat kepala pusing... apalagi 'Romance'nya gak kerasa sama sekali...

Bagi yang bingung ama ceritanya... akan kuceritakan deh...

Ceritanya... Hinata dan Sasuke itu saling suka dan mereka mau bertunangan. Pada suatu hari saat Hinata pergi ke kota tetangga, tiba-tiba Hinata diculik sama seorang siluman sekarat (si silumannya ceritanya abis tarung ama siluman lain dan dia sekarat dan segera butuh makanan yang tidak lain rohnya manusia) yang berpura-pura jadi seorang ibu peri dan memasukkan 'roh'nya Shion ke dalam tubuh Hinata. (Di sini ceritanya Shion meninggal gara-gara penyakit dan cinta mati ke Naruto)

Siluman itu mau ngambil jiwanya Sasuke buat dimakan dan tubuhnya dijadikan wadah baru buat tubuhnya. Sasuke yang menyadarinya (di sini ceritanya iris Hinata berubah jadi putih karena kena shihirnya si siluman, kalo iris normalnya warnanya lavender)

Akhirnya Hinata dibikin kayak Cinderella, tapi kalo Cinderella harus pulang sebelum jam 12 malam karena sihirnya akan habis sedangkan yang ini setelah jam 12 malam Hinata akan berubah jadi jahat.

Seperti cerita di atas, si siluman mati dan Hinata terbebas dari 'roh'nya Shion dan Sasuke serta Hinata hidup bahagia selamanya...

Happy Reading, Minna-san...


End file.
